


This Blood Rush My Favorite Vein

by Acting4Hope



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Confessions, Introspection, M/M, Oops! All Monsters AU, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: Duck discovers the intricate rituals of vampiric feeding. Indrid has a moment.Or: The tender vampire content you've all been waiting for.





	This Blood Rush My Favorite Vein

**Author's Note:**

> listen.....listen. listen? Listen 
> 
> it's halloween season so you Know ch'girl couldn't pass up the opportunity to get wacky and wild with some AU bullshittery. so this AU was concocted between myself and my very best friend [cro gothformoths](https://gothformoths.tumblr.com/) (he has an ao3 too y'all should check him out [@Salty_Cro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro) he's got the Good Good) where basically Everybody Is Monsters. hence why the AU is titled Oops! All Monsters! 
> 
> to break it down in the shortest way possible (because i don't have the time or energy to like Fully write something that encapsulates this whole AU), both indrid and duck are monsters. here are their breakdowns. 
> 
> indrid: still the Mothman but also a vampire (yes this can happen, apparently some moths Do consume blood, according to the bug extraordinaire in my life) 
> 
> duck: similar to like the light beings in canon, but not??? like he's basically a living star who constructed a human-flesh-body so he can live on earth. he's celestial AND extraterrestrial! 
> 
> so yeah this is from that au! and the title is nabbed from [LUST by Kendrick Lamar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUx8EwR0Otg). enjoy!!!

Duck notices a lot of things about Indrid. The way his eyebrows shoot over his glasses when he’s surprised, or how his pupils turn to mere pinpricks when he’s focusing. The subtle flex of his shoulders, like a bird readying to take flight. Or, a moth, in this case. The gentleness with which he holds a paintbrush, or his morning mug of tea. Or Duck’s hand. 

The chill of his skin against Duck’s own, a cool breeze stoking an endless inferno. Duck notices that quite often. 

What he notices tonight, though, is a twitch. They’re sitting at the kitchen island, both going through the largely unneeded ritual of having dinner, when Indrid’s left hand jostles to life. It’s barely a movement--certainly would have gone unnoticed by the untrained eye--but Duck notices because it’s new. Indrid isn’t the type to move with that amount of spontaneity unless something was happening. Usually, that kind of movement came with a vision. But, when Duck looked up at Indrid’s face, nothing had changed. His face wasn’t locked in the imperceptible way he gets when a vision overtakes him, but was instead relaxed and inviting. He smiles at Duck, showing no signs of worry or distractedness. 

Duck tries to brush it off. 

Except, as the night progresses, the twitch gets worse and worse. The second time it happened was an hour and a half after dinner, but that grace period gets smaller. Now, as they sit curled up on the couch, it’s every two minutes. Just a little twitch of Indrid’s left hand. It’s all Duck can focus on, now; the drone of the television mere static as he keeps an eye on Indrid’s unoccupied hand from the corner of his eye. His rational mind tells him he shouldn’t be fretting over something so trivial; Indrid probably just had too much caffeine and is suffering its mild consequences. 

Except Duck’s seen how Indrid gets with too much caffeine, and this isn’t it. This is new. 

Indrid doesn’t  _ do  _ new. 

That’s what Duck lo--admires about Indrid. Indrid stubbornly clings to his self-identity like barnacle would the underbelly of a ship. Cosmos above know how many years Indrid has been on this earth for, and he has never tried to conform to any sort of societal look or personality. He is so absolutely  _ Indrid _ that it often alienated him from social circles. Has even gotten him run out of town, though those days are long, long gone by now. While Duck has stuck with normalcy to find comfort in this alien world, Indrid wears his eccentricism like a comfortable sweater. 

It’s beautiful, it’s inspiring, and it’s why Duck knows something’s up. 

“Indrid?” Duck starts, not yet sure how he plans on breaching the subject. Indrid stirs, shifting his head nestled in the crook of Duck’s neck so he could gaze up at the man. 

“Hm?” Indrid’s reply is soft and warm, a small smile present on his face. It makes Duck’s insides spark with immense emotion that he doesn’t have time to parse through. Duck shifts the arm he has slung over Indrid’s shoulders so he can rub Indrid’s arm absently while he speaks. 

“Is somethin’ up?” The question seems to catch Indrid off-guard, his eyebrows furrowing. Before he can open his mouth to reply, though, Duck sees his hand twitch again. “Your hand. It’s, uh, it’s twitching.” That throws off Indrid even more as he looks to the offending appendage. Then, the strangest thing happens. 

A brief flash of realized flashes across Indrid’s features, and then he brings his hands together on his lap, wringing them together and looking almost...embarrassed? 

“Oh, yes,  _ that _ ,” Indrid is more alert than he was a few seconds ago, though he tries to settle himself back in Duck’s embrace. “It’s simply my body’s reminder that I have yet to feed, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Oh, aight, aight, that’s--” And then the words process, and Duck remembers that Indrid needs  _ blood _ to survive. And that the last time he’s seen a blood bag in the fridge was two weeks ago. And Indrid hasn’t made a trip to the hospital since then. “ _ Wait _ . You’re starving!? That’s kind of a big deal, ‘Drid, what the hell! We--you gotta--can we, wait--fuck. It’s too late to go now, right? Should we go now? I can--fuck, maybe Mack has so--” 

“ _ Duck _ ,” Indrid cuts off Duck’s increasingly panicked rant, sitting up. “It’s fine. I’m fine! This is not the longest I’ve gone without feeding, by far.” Duck opens his mouth to respond, but Indrid plows right on through, “Winthrop was running low on surplus blood bags, and you  _ know  _ how he feels about me already, so I obviously was not on the list of ‘Vampires Who Deserve This Blood More Than Patients’. He said the blood bank was sending the hospital their next month’s supply this week, by Friday I should by fine,” 

“Yeah, but Indrid it’s  _ Sunday  _ and you’re already shakin’! That can’t be good!” 

“I mean, it  _ isn’t _ , but I will survive.” 

“I ain’t worryin’ about you  _ surviving _ , Indrid, I--” Then Duck has a thought. A thought that, theoretically, he should have had way sooner. He thinks of all of those cheesy vampire movies Ned has sat him down to watch; telling Duck to “take notes” with a knowing wink as he handed Duck a bowl of popcorn. Can remember vivid scenes of vampires pinning innocent women to walls, pressing their head until their neck is deliciously exposed so they could feast upon their “virgin blood” or whatever the fuck. Thinks how Indrid would be a lot nicer about it; how he would guide his head instead of pushing, how he would caress the skin there like it was something tender. Pressing kiss after kiss before lowering his mouth into the perfect position to sink his fangs into Duck’s neck and--

“You can feed off me, right?” The question throws both men off; Duck for actually voicing his thoughts, and Indrid for...well,  _ that _ . They sit in absolute silence for a moment, staring at each other with blank expressions. Then, the doubt starts to creep in, and Duck’s face goes slightly pink as he tries to backtrack. “I just mean that--” 

“No no I--” 

“Sorry that was probably bad to ask--” 

“I think you don’t understand--” 

“Wait--” 

“Wait--” 

Both their mouths clamp shut in an attempt to not cut the other off. Silence ensues. Silence ensues for a  _ bit _ . 

Finally, Indrid sighs and adjusts his glasses. “Look, Duck, I appreciate the offer. Really, I do. But I just...I do not think you understand the ramifications that come with...with  _ feeding _ from another person. It’s--” Indrid seems overwhelmed by his own thoughts, huffs out a breath, and continues. “It’s  _ complicated _ .” Duck nods, understanding. 

“I mean, I get that, but, like--it can’t be  _ that  _ complicated, right?” Duck replies, rubbing the back of his neck for lack of a better thing to do. Indrid watches the motion with rapt attention, though it goes unnoticed by Duck. “Like, I seen the movies, and that’s  _ nasty _ . Obviously I’m not askin’ you t’feast on me like I’m a fuckin’ Golden Corral on Senior Sunday. I just--y’know--you’d be nice about it.” Embarrassing thoughts float to the surface and Duck flusters once more. “Like--fuck, y’know--like you’d be nice! You’re nice t’me! We--shit, fuck! If it’s a consent thing, natch, I’m  _ down _ . You don’t even gotta worry ‘bout that, but--fuck--it’s not like somethin’ I--I haven’t been dreamin’ about this or anything  _ weird  _ like--shit! I just! Know you! And think! If you needed to have a good tasty boy snack! Then I am available!” Duck shuts his mouth before that cartoon dancing frog decides to join the train of garbage that just spewed from him. He watches Indrid stare at him, light beginning to glow brighter in the corners of his vision. 

Great, now he’s glowing, too. This is just going spectacularly. 

After an eternity of a few seconds, Indrid cracks a smile. Then, he snorts. Laughter erupts from Indrid in waves as he crumples over his crossed legs, whole body tremorring with the force of it. Duck snorts and rolls his eyes, though he is not strong enough to resist to call of Indrid’s laughter without joining him. The two laugh for a while, spurred constantly forward by nerves or by the other person’s laughter. 

When both men can take in a full breath without snorting, Indrid grabs one of Duck’s hands and interlocks their fingers. He traces the lines of hairs on the back of Duck’s hand with the other, focusing on that motion instead of looking up. 

“You’ve very kind, Duck, do you know that?” Indrid says, his voice soft and tender. Duck’s face shines brighter. “I...Consent is important, and I’m glad to know you would be willing, I just…” He stops, considering. “Is this something you are seriously agreeing to?” Duck knows there are a lot of ways he could answer this, but he also knows Indrid. Sometimes Indrid just needs to hear the honest truth, laid bare and open without any platitudes or filler to conceal it. So Duck places his hand carefully under Indrid’s chin to guide his gaze upward, into Duck’s mismatched eyes. Indrid follows willingly, red eyes wide under his glasses. 

“Yes.” 

\---

They decide to do it the next night, Indrid a little too skittish to do it right then and there. But he spends the next few hours before Duck leaves for the early morning shift explaining the general process of feeding. How it works anatomically, what it does to the recipient, typically. What it  _ could  _ do to Duck, since Duck is no ordinary human. Pros and cons of the whole ordeal, constantly making sure Duck is okay with the whole affair. Eventually, Duck has to kiss Indrid to silence him, promising him when they came back up for air that he wanted this and was ready for whatever might happen because of it. Because he  _ trusts  _ Indrid, and he knows that if shit were to go bad that he’d stop. 

He leaves Indrid with that thought, along with one final kiss as he heads out the door to relieve Juno of her shift. 

When Duck arrives home, Indrid has prepared him a big dinner. Well, “prepared”, meaning he frantically called Barclay and asked for a recipe for French Onion soup. Which Barclay then had to go over and prepare, since Indrid could barely get through the step of chopping an onion without royally screwing it up. But he accepts the embrace Duck gives him regardless, pressing a flurry of small kisses across Duck’s face as his emotions overwhelm him. 

He’s jumpy through the rest of dinner, the lack of proper food in his system plus the nerves from the night’s escapades looming over him. Duck tries to keep Indrid occupied with long-winded stories from his day, but nothing is quite enough to keep Indrid’s leg from bouncing. Duck quickly finishes the rest of his soup and puts his bowl into the sink. 

When he turns back around, Indrid is gone. Duck hears the bedroom door slam shut and sighs, cleaning up the remaining dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge as Indrid does...whatever it is Indrid is doing in the bedroom. 

He’s just finished laying out Toaster’s food when he hears Indrid call out to him. He scratches Toaster one last time before standing to full height and making his way back to the bedroom. Upon opening the door, he sees… Well, he certainly  _ sees _ . 

Every single bath towel they own has been laid out all over both the floor and bed. The curtains are drawn shut, the main light off but the lamps on, and a scented candle has been lit and placed on one of the nightstands. Indrid’s in the bathroom, the only indication of that being the light pouring into the room and the sound of water running in the sink. 

“Go ahead and sit down! And, uh, get comfortable!” Oh boy, does Indrid sound  _ nervous _ . Duck laughs under his breath and does as Indrid instructs, stripping himself of his work uniform and changing into his favorite pair of pajama pants--a plush material with tiny cartoon ducks all over it, an impulse gift from Aubrey the last time her and Dani went into Snowshoe. He decides against a shirt, not really feeling up to it, but mainly because he has no idea what is going to be happening with his upper body tonight. Plus, he wants to give Indrid  _ something  _ to look at. 

Indrid comes in and certainly  _ looks _ , taking in Duck’s form sitting on the edge of the bed. Indrid, for his part, is also certainly a sight to behold. White blouse unbuttoned nearly the whole way, loose on his frame but with plenty of frills to prove it’s his. He’s tucked the blouse into a pair of black short-shorts, the material looking smooth and the button a shimmering gold. He isn’t wearing shoes--thank goodness for that, otherwise Duck would feel majorly underdressed--and his glasses are off. Crimson eyes lock with mismatched blue and honey brown, and for a moment all is still. 

Silently, Indrid drifts over to Duck, loose waves of hair getting in his face as he leans down to give Duck a long, savoring kiss. Duck responds in kind, leaning up to tuck a lock of hair behind Indrid’s ear as he slowly scooches himself further onto the bed. They end up with Indrid straddling Duck, their kisses long and wonderful as hands find purchase on the other’s bodies. Indrid has his hands tangled in Duck’s hair as Duck’s hands stay steady on Indrid’s hips. The two move in perfect synchronicity, chasing the other when one pulls away and lips always coming together soft and sweet. Finally, something gets Indrid to move, and he leans away from Duck. Duck lets him go immediately, catching his (largely unneeded) breath as Indrid seems to compose himself. 

“Sorry, I--” Indrid starts, but catches himself on the apology. “That was good.” Duck chuckles at that, reaching out to hold Indrid’s hand. 

“Thanks, my vampire boyfriend has always told me I’m the greatest kisser.” Duck teases, pulling Indrid close enough so he can brush a kiss on his hand before pulling away with a smile. Indrid smiles back, face tinged a mild pink as he returns the gesture. 

“Aight, so how we doin’ this?” Duck asks, “We gotta perform some sorta ritual, or is there some sorta secret tool y’gotta whip out?” Indrid snorts and shakes his head. 

“No secret tool, unfortunately. Though I’m sure if Big Capitalism ever found out about vampires, there certainly would be one invented.” He lets go of Duck’s hand. “Just get yourself comfortable. However you’d like, I can work in pretty much any position.”

“Any position, eh?” Duck wiggles his eyebrows, which earns himself a playful slap on the arm as Duck situates himself on the bed. He ends up sitting cross-legged on the middle of the bed, hands calmly resting on his knees as he waits for Indrid’s instruction. Indrid ends up scooting behind him, kneeling so he’s slightly taller than Duck’s seated form. 

“I think this will be easier for our first time,” Indrid offers as way of explanation, though Duck wasn’t concerned with Indrid’s positioning in the slightest. He waits patiently as Indrid runs his fingers along Duck’s back, dotting his shoulder with the occasional kiss. Duck can feel the energy within him thrum with the contact, emotions once again bubbling dangerously close to the surface. He tries to keep himself calm, though. Keep himself relaxed. 

He trusts Indrid, probably more than Indrid even realizes. 

“Just making sure,” Indrid says, hands stilling on Duck’s shoulders. “But this is all still okay, right? You can back out now, if it’s too much. I won’t be offended.” Duck can feel the waves of anxiety rolling off of Indrid, so he places a hand over top Indrid’s. 

“Indrid, honey, I promise you I want this. I’m not doin’ this because I feel obligated, or whatever the hell your brain is makin’ y’think. I’m doin’ this because I  _ want  _ to, and I  _ trust  _ you. I know you’ve got my back, even if somethin’ does go haywire. Which I know it  _ won’t  _ because I trust you enough to let that thought go wayside. Okay, Indrid?” He tilts his head back so he can lock eyes with the other man. “ _ I trust you _ .” 

Indrid watches Duck’s face for a moment before he moves. Hands creep up to the back of Duck’s neck and gently guide his head back into its normal position. Then, he sweeps Duck’s hair off of his neck, tucking some stray strands behind his ear. All the while, he’s returned to kissing Duck’s shoulders, though the path is slowly creeping closer and closer to Duck’s collarbone. Duck shivers, feeling raw and laid completely bare for Indrid. Indrid’s kisses go feather-light as he comes up to the base of Duck’s neck, softly carding his fingers through Duck’s hair as he continued. Duck lets a sigh escape him, succumbing completely to the ministrations of his boyfriend as Indrid’s kisses become slightly more real. 

Indrid continues with this for a while, kissing up and along Duck’s neck while his hands either ran up and down Duck’s arms or through his hair. Duck can feel his form turn to pure mush in Indrid’s embrace, his subconscious struggling to keep his form tangible as Indrid finds little sweet spots. After a bit, though, Indrid stops--face pressed gently into the junction of Duck’s neck, inhaling his scent. Just as Duck is about to ask if something’s wrong, Indrid’s voice comes out a soft whisper: 

“I have something to confess.” 

Duck’s travelling thoughts halt as he suddenly becomes aware. He assumes it’s nerves creeping back into Indrid’s mind, so he rolls his eyes as he replies,“Indrid, I told ya I trusted you, you don’t--” 

“I didn’t explain it all.” 

Oh. 

Well, okay. 

“This is not just an easy way to get my proper nutrients, nor is it just an ancient practice modern vampires have just lost in favor of simpler options. It--” Indrid sighs, his breath ghosting along Duck’s skin, creating goosebumps. “In more ancient times, for a vampire to feed on a willing and consenting partner meant something deeply emotional. It meant the human was willing to risk their life for their partner, and trusted that they would keep them safe. For the vampire, it meant this person was more than just a target or a victim; they choose their partner’s blood above all other, easier methods. They understand the risks and are willing to take them  _ because  _ of the trust between them. Most times, this...well, this  _ ritual  _ was a precursor to something deeply serious. Weddings practices between a vampire and a human almost always entailed the vampire feasting on the human until all lifeblood was gone, replacing it all with the magics and chemical processes that have kept vampires living for centuries. It tied them both to an eternity together--truly taking the phrase, ‘till death do us part’ and chucking it out the window. So, this ritual was more like a proposal. To prove to one another that they were ready for forever.” 

“Most days, that whole ritual is quite taboo. Sure, some more classical vampires will still do it, so long as their partners are willing. But, for the most part, this ritual is…” He sighs, pressing his face hard enough into Duck’s skin that his next words are completely muffled. 

“Uh, Indrid? C-Couldn’t hear ya, hun,” Duck tries, emotions swimming but still desperate to hear Indrid out. Indrid moves himself a little bit and tries again, though he is still unintelligible. “Try one more time?” He does, only improving slightly. “Indrid, I’m not gonna be able to give you an honest response if y’don’t--” 

“ _ It’s a confession of love _ .” Indrid blurts out, head up and spoken clearly. Duck freezes, the words hitting him like a speeding train. He doesn’t know what to say--doesn’t know what he  _ can  _ say--so he stays silent. 

“It’s a confession of love, and I know I should have brought that up sooner, but--but I,” Indrid huffs. “Duck, I have lived a long, long,  _ very  _ long life. I have met countless faces, been involved in so many people’s lives it would take nearly a century to explain it. But out of all of these years, all of these  _ people _ , you-- I’ve never felt the way I feel about you before. And--And it’s new, and it  _ sucks _ because I have no idea how to handle it. Because we may be together, yes, and that may be an  _ indication  _ as to how you feel about me. But indications are much different than  _ vindications _ , do you understand? So I know what this means, and I know what I  _ feel _ , and I should have told you sooner that this all has a deeper meaning because that  _ matters _ .  _ You _ matter, Duck Newton. You matter more to me than the stars and sun and moon and every ocean and grain of sand. The whole Earth could turn to dust  _ tomorrow _ , but so long as I had you next to me I would not be afraid. I--Duck, I--” 

“ _ I love you _ ,” 

They say it in tandem. 

Duck waits for a response, as does Indrid. They both stare at nothing, wishing the other would say something first. Confirm what their words mean, if this is all real and not some far fetched dream. Then, Duck turns around and faces Indrid, and he takes both of Indrid’s hands into his own. And he does the scariest thing he’s ever had to do, and he repeats himself. 

“I love you,” His eyes are locked with Indrid’s. “Indrid Cold, I  _ love you _ . And I know I’m piss-poor at expressin’ it, but to the Stars above do I mean it. I just--I thought, well.” He chuckles a bit. “I thought you weren’t there yet. Thought maybe I was feeling too fast. So I kept it hidden and tucked under so much shit because every time I look at you, Indrid, I get the urge to say it. And when you smile at me it’s even worse! It’s like--fuck, ‘Drid, I really do love you.” 

“I love you,” Indrid replies, his voice rushed and winded. “I love you, Duck, I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts my fucking heart, and it can’t even function! Duck, I love you, I love you,  _ I love you _ \--” And then both men decide that words are over, coming together and kissing with more passion and love than they’ve ever felt in their life. Their hands once again explore each other’s bodies, memorizing the curves and lines of their beloved’s like a well-worn map. 

Eventually, their kisses slow in succession, until they’re left with their foreheads pressed against each other’s. They stare lovingly at the other, breaths coming out in small gasps as they come down from their collective catharsis. Duck smiles and cups his hand against Indrid’s face, admiring the stubble against his palm. 

“I love you,” Duck mumbles, voice deep and sweet. 

“I love you,” Indrid’s reply is just as sweet, though spoken on a sigh. The two stare into each other’s eyes for another moment until Indrid’s whole face twitches. “Oh, fuck. Sorry, I must really be hungry.” Duck pulls back, remembering why they were even here in the first place. 

“Oh, fuck, right. Y’wanna just,” Duck gestures vaguely between them. “Is this good? Do you want me to turn around, still? Or,” Duck isn’t too sure how to end that sentence, so he’s grateful when Indrid shakes his head and shuffles closer to straddle Duck’s lap. 

“I think this is fine,” Indrid says, looking a little too smug to pull off his coy attitude. “Are you still--” 

“I’m still good.” Duck gets it out before Indrid can back out, now  _ far  _ too invested in this moment. Indrid laughs and shakes his head fondly, gently guiding Duck’s head to crane back slightly to expose his neck. 

“You are a handful, do you know that?” Indrid mutters as he pushes Duck’s hair to one side, gently running his fingers up and down Duck’s neck. Duck smirks from his position. 

“And yet you love me,” He chimes in, earning himself another small laugh as Indrid leans down to kiss along Duck’s neck. 

“And yet I do,” Indrid’s voice is nearly lost in the warm sensation of his lips against Duck’s skin, his body responding with goosebumps. He basks in the glow of his love for Indrid as Indrid searches for the perfect spot on his neck. Once he’s gotten it, he presses one lingering kiss to it before pulling away just enough to ask: “Are you ready?” 

“Yes,” Duck’s voice is a breath against the roaring fire threatening to spill from his mouth, but he looks at Indrid smile one last time before he sinks his fangs into Duck’s skin. 

The moment is-- 

Wow.  _ Wow _ . 

Duck can feel everything all at once; the fabric of Indrid’s clothes against Duck’s bare chest, the slight breeze coming through the crack in the window. Indrid’s hands, a welcome pressure on Duck’s shoulders. The slight tingle of pain mingling with an endless amount of  _ oh fuck yes _ as Indrid holds this position. He hands grip the towel underneath as a full-bodied shiver wracks through him, so many feelings and thoughts coursing through him like a steady stream. Indrid pulls away with a gasp, barely able to keep himself upright as he breaks the contact. Duck lets a small noise escape him at the loss of contact. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Indrid gasps out, his eyes wild but alight with a newfound energy. He looks to Duck and laughs, a little incredulous. “I thought I understood what taking energy from a literal  _ star  _ would be like, but--holy  _ fuck _ was that way different than I thought it would be!” 

“Yer tellin’ me,” Duck says, his voice slightly slurred. He takes in the flush on Indrid’s skin, the alertness back in his features, and smiles. “You good, though?” 

“Better than good. I think I’ll be good for another  _ month _ , holy shit, I--” Indrid stops, gifting Duck the brightest and most loving smile he’s ever seen. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Duck is immediate in his response, hand reaching out to pull Indrid closer. Indrid follows easily, back in Duck’s embrace as Duck peppers kisses on Indrid’s face. Indrid laughs and attempts to chase his lips into a proper kiss, but eventually gives up the ghost and let Duck do his worst. After a moment of this, Duck shifts a little under Indrid. “Uh, hate to be ‘that guy’, but is this only gonna be a one-time kinda thing? Orrrrr is there an opportunity for, uh, a round two?? Maybe another go??” 

“Why would you--oh.” Duck’s face goes red. “Oh!  _ Oh _ .” Duck looks away, but Indrid merely guides his face back. “Oh, darling, we can do this again! Just...not tonight. I don’t think I could handle another drink, honestly.” Duck nods, shifting so he can move Indrid and maybe spend the rest of the night cuddling. But Indrid stays planted right where he is, both hands now cupping Duck’s face so he can watch a devilish grin split across Indrid’s features. 

“But, if you’d be so inclined as to indulge me, I think we could use a little more practice with the earlier steps.” 

Duck notices a lot about Indrid. So he knows that those words mean Duck is going to be having a  _ long  _ night. 

And he ain’t mad about that one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all would like to scream more at me, feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr!!](https://lesbian--susie.tumblr.com/) i'm pretty frequently posting Top Quality Content or Absolute Garbage and you'll never know which is which unless you check it out!!


End file.
